prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Doki Doki! Pretty Cure DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 29 May 2013 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3958/ Episodes *01:The Earth is in Big Trouble! The Last Remaining Pretty Cure!! *02:Yipes! Cure Heart's Secret Identity Has Been Blown! *03:The Greatest Partner Appears! Cure Diamond!! Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence **CM promotion for DVD and Blu-ray Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 28 June 2013 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3964/ Episodes *04:I Must Decline! I Cannot Become a Pretty Cure! *05:No Way! That Girl is Cure Sword?? *06:What a Shock! MakoP is Coming to My House!? Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 27 July 2013 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3974/ Episodes *07:Close Battle! Farewell, Pretty Cure!! *08:Kyupirappa~! A Mysterious Baby is Born!! *09:Nonsense! Ai-chan Goes to School!! Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 28 August 2013 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3980/ Episodes *10:The Transfer Student is a National Super Idol!! *11:Awaken! Pretty Cure's New Power! *12:Mana's Determination! I'll Take an Apprentice! Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 27 September 2013 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3990/ Episodes *13:Finally Found!? A Clue of the Princess! *14:The Dream or the Promise! Rikka's Many Worries! *15:Really Busy! Makoto's Idol Days! Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 25 October 2013 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3998/ Episodes *16: Regina's Fierce Attack! Mana is Mine! *17: Shock! The Stolen Crystal! *18: Appear! The Last Royal Crystal! Volume 7 General Information *Release Date: 27 November 2013 * Price: ¥ 3,990 * Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4005/ Episodes *19:Betting the Crystals! Jikochu's Game! *20:The Crystal's Guidance! To the Princess! *21:To the Trump Kingdom! Rescue the Princess! Volume 8 General Information *Release Date: 25 December 2013 * Price: ¥ 3,990 * Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4014/ Episodes * 22:Appearance in a Pinch! A New Warrior Cure Ace!? * 23:Get back the Love! The Five Pretty Cure's Vow! * 24:Shock! MakoP Declares Her Idol Retirement! Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 29 January 2014 *Price: ¥ 3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4019/ Episodes *25:Brilliant Transformation!Appearance of A New Heroine? *26:My True Feelings! Rikka Worries Once Again! *27:Discovered?! Cure Ace's Weakness! Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 29 January 2014 *Price: ¥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4020/ Episodes *28:My Heart's Pounding! Aguri's Summer Vacation! *29:For Mana's Sake! Sharuru's Big Transformation! *30:The Final Trial! The Legendary Pretty Cure! Volume 11 General Information *Release Date:26 February 2014 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4026/ Episodes *31:Oogai Town is in a Big Pinch! The Lovely Pad is Born! *32:Mana collapses! A Stormy Cultural Festival *33:Alice's Father Appears! Yotsuba Family Stay Meeting! Volume 12 General Information *Release Date:26 February 2014 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4027/ Episodes *34:Mama is Big Trouble! Unhappy Ai-chan! *35:No No Ai-chan! Toothbrushing Big Plan! *36:The First of Raquel! The Power of First Love, Full Throttle! Volume 13 General Information *Release Date:28 March 2014 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link :http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4037/ Episodes *37:Fix this Love Hate Relationship! Carrot vs. Aguri! *38:Pell's Scheme! Ai Becomes a Jikochuu!? *39:I've Come to See You! Regina Returns! Volume 14 General Information *Release Date:28 March 2014 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4038/ Episodes *40:Feelings I Want to Convey! MakoP's New Song Announced! *41:Alice's Dream! The Flower that Sealed Friends *42:Let's Celebrate! The First Birthday! Volume 15 General Information *Release Date:25 April 2014 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4039/ Episodes *43:To the Most Important One! Aguri's Class Invitation! *44:Selfish's Trap! The Christmas Without Mana *45:The Destined Showdown! Ace vs Regina Volume 16 General Information *Release Date:25 April 2014 *Price: ￥3,990 *Product link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4040/ Episodes *46:Ace and Regina! The Truth Behind Their Birth! *47:Cure Heart's Determination! The Promise I Want to Protect! *48:Heart-Pounding Full Throttle! Pretty Cure vs Selfish King! *49:Deliver It To You! My Sweet Heart Movie DVD * Price: ￥5,076 * Release Date: 19 March 2014 * Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4034/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) =Blu-ray= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 27 September 2013 *Price: ￥24,150 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3991/ Episodes *01:The Earth is in Big Trouble! The Last Remaining Pretty Cure!! *02:Yipes! Cure Heart's Secret Identity Has Been Blown! *03:The Greatest Partner Appears! Cure Diamond!! *04:I Must Decline! I Cannot Become a Pretty Cure! *05:No Way! That Girl is Cure Sword?? *06:What a Shock! MakoP is Coming to My House!? *07:Close Battle! Farewell, Pretty Cure! *08:Kyupirappa~! A Mysterious Baby is Born!! *09:Nonsense! Ai-chan Goes to School!! *10:The Transfer Student is a National Super Idol!! *11:Awaken! Pretty Cure's New Power! *12:Mana's Determination! I'll Take an Apprentice! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD and Blu-ray *CM promotion for Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress Volume 2 General Information *Release Date:29.January 2014 *Price: ￥24,150 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4021/ Episodes *13:Finally Found!? A Clue of the Princess! *14:The Dream or the Promise! Rikka's Many Worries! *15:Really Busy! Makoto's Idol Days! *16:Regina's Fierce Attack! Mana is Mine! *17:Shock! The Stolen Crystal! *18:Appear! The Last Royal Crystal! *19:Betting the Crystal! Selfish Game! *20:The Guide of Crystal! To the Location of the Princess! *21:To the Trump Kingdom! Rescue the Princess! *22:Appearance in a Pinch! A New Warrior Cure Ace!? *23:Get back the Love! The Five Pretty Cure's Vow! *24:Shock! MakoP Declares Her Idol Retirement! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *Eyecatch *Transformation Senses *CM promotion for DVD and Blu-ray Volume 3 General information *Release Date:28 March 2014 *Price: ￥24,150 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4036/ Episodes *25:Brilliant Transformation! Appearance of A New Heroine? *26:My True Feelings! Rikka Worries Once Again! *27:Discovered?! Cure Ace's Weakness! *28:My Heart's Pounding! Aguri's Summer Vacation! *29:For Mana's Sake! Sharuru's Big Transformation! *30:The Final Trial! The Legendary Pretty Cure! *31:Oogai Town is in a Big Pinch! The Lovely Pad is Born! *32:Mana collapses! A Stormy Cultural Festival *33:Alice's Father Appears! Yotsuba Family Stay Meeting! *34:Mama is Big Trouble! Unhappy Ai-chan! *35:No No Ai-chan! Toothbrushing Big Plan *36:The First of Raquel! The Power of First Love, Full Throttle! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD and Blu-ray Volume 4 General Information *Release Date:28 May 2014 *Price: ￥24,150 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4041/ Episodes *37:Fix this Love Hate Relationship! Carrot vs. Aguri! *38:Pell's Scheme! Ai Becomes a Jikochuu!? *39:I've Come to See You! Regina Returns! *40:Feelings I Want to Convey! MakoP's New Song Announced! *41:Alice's Dream! The Flower that Sealed Friends *42:Let's Celebrate! The First Birthday! *43:To My Most Important Person! Aguri's Class Visit! *44:Selfish's Trap! The Christmas Without Mana *45:The Destined Showdown! Ace vs Regina *46:Ace and Regina! The Truth Behind Their Birth! *47:Cure Heart's Determination! The Promise I Want to Protect! *48:Heart-Pounding Full Throttle! Pretty Cure vs Selfish King! *49:Deliver It To You! My Sweet Heart Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD and Blu-ray Movie Blu-ray * Price: ￥8,208 * Release Date: 19 March 2014 * Product Link:http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/29799/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color Blu-ray Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Category:Merchandise Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays